


Berry's Twitter Request Prompts

by spaceberry



Category: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Dominance, F/M, Lingerie, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Stockings, Submission, Wet Clothing Kink, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceberry/pseuds/spaceberry
Summary: A collection of requests from Twitter, mostly smutty or implied smut.





	1. Date night - Dante/Lady

**Author's Note:**

> 28) Wet T-shirt  
> 29)Collared  
> 18)embarrassed
> 
> Dante/Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet Dante/Lady writren for Daisy

Her heart pounds as she walks in, her shirt wet from the rain. She's cold, but even still she feels a familiar set of hands settle on her hips, a warm body pressing against hers. 

"You missed our date, Lady." Dante rests his chin on her shoulder, his warm body a stark contrast from her soaked clothes. Leaning into him, dual color eyes look up to the silver haired man.

"I can explain," she's cut off by a large hand running along her throat, pulling at the pretty lace choker she had worn. Lady truly hadn't meant to be late,buuuut. "I got caught up on the shooting range, something snagged in Kalina Ann and I wasn't about to leave without-"

She feels the choker she's wearing get tugged, before gloved hands move to remove it. "It's okay Lady, just make it up to me tonight.." There's a seconds pause before her chokers replaced, a soft leathery material taking Its place. It's a collar, /her/ collar, and as it's secured she feels warmth taint her cheeks, a shiver running down her spine with anticipation. "Preferably after we get you warmed up. You're shivering. As much as I like seein' your bra though your shirt, I don't want you to catch cold."

"Dante." Lady speaks, her voice steady as she turns in his grasp. Face to face, she peers up at him, her cheeks burning as she does. "Just shut up an-"

She doesn't finish as shes lifted, carried off with a giggle to the bedroom on the second floor of Devil May Cry. "As you wish~."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to make a request, my @ on twitter is @batberrywrites.
> 
> Or you can simply leave a comment here.
> 
> I do prefer requests made relating to Devil May Cry at the moment.


	2. Lady in Red: Vergil/Ada Wong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil/Ada Wong written for Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-stockings  
> 19-submissive  
> 30- artists choice -face sitting
> 
> Vergil/Ada Wong

Devilish claws dug into her thighs, the slick sound of wetness music to Ada's ears as she felt claws tear at the fabric of her stockings. Brown eyes look down, seeing the quaft of white hair betwixt them as she lifts her hips away from his face.

"Now, what did your mistress say about her clothes?" She asks, letting her fingers trail through his sweat soaked locks. 

She watches as Vergil's tongue trails across his lips, cleaning away her slick from them, his lust blown eyes looking up at her. "They weren't to be damaged."

A smirk crosses her lips at his answer, fingers tugging gently on his locks. "And what are you doing?"

"Clawing at m-mistresses clothes." Vergil struggles, a gasp leaving his lips as Ada leans back, her glistening sex still in his feild of vision as her hands grab his. Pinning his hands above his head, she looks down at him. 

"You've been naughty then. Keep your hands above your head, and finish eating your mistress out. If you're a good boy, I may consider letting you have your own release." It's authoritative, her thighs squeezing his head as she descends again, gasping as he nigh immediately begins to lap at her sex like a starving man.

Oh he was certainly on track to being rewarded…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to make a request, my @ on twitter is @batberrywrites.
> 
> Or you can simply leave a comment here.
> 
> I do prefer requests made relating to Devil May Cry at the moment.


	3. Virgin Killer - Nero/Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6-Virgin killing Sweater  
> 22-Secret lingerie  
> 26- semi-public

Nico gasps, holding in a moan as she feels Nero's hand travel under the skirt of her yellow sweater, the revealing article of clothing wrinkling in his grasp. Her body is pressed to the window of the RV, looking out over the park as he holds her against it. She can see the figures of the rest of the team, the picnic they had all planned being set up as she feels fingers trail over her spine.

"So, you choose now to show me you had this?" Nero's voice is husky in her ear, and it takes all in her to not squirm at the tone.

"Hey, gotta keep some surprises for when I-" a moan tears out past her lips as his fingers tweak her pierced nipples, causing her to grind back into him. Nero pulls roughly, causing Nico's eyes to close, her breath fogging the window in front of her as she feels his erection dig into the cleft of her ass. "Need a good fucking, right?"

Hips grind into hers, and sharp teeth bite down on her neck; Nero's roughness honestly being what she wanted to draw out before this picnic wanting her nerves to be killed before going out so she could be calmer. However, had she known the sweater she had stashed was going to trigger this, she may have gone lighter in her efforts. 

"Nico-" A clawed hand goes under the skirt of the sweater, playing with the lace of her panties. The soaked fabric grows wetter at the stimulation, Nico biting on her lip to prevent any more sounds from tearing past her lips. "If you needed that, all you had to do was ask. Woulda happily obliged you."

The sound of a zipper fills her ears, and she feels his hot length against her. "Now I'm gonna have to punish you, just a little bit. How do you feel about being filled, and seeing just how much of it you can hold inside you till we get home? "

Nico feels herself drip at the thought, her hands curling around his forearm as he pushes her soiled panties aside. "Y-yes please."

He doesn't leave her waiting a second longer getting that response, ravaging her roughly enough the RV shakes, and the rest of their company knows well what their hold up is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmhmmm I love being requested to write.my otp. Shout out to Faust for this one.
> 
> Once again, you can make requests by commenting here, or by messaging or @'ing my twiter. My twitter handle is @batberrywrites.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make a request, my @ on twitter is @batberrywrites.
> 
> Or you can simply leave a comment here.
> 
> I do prefer requests made relating to Devil May Cry at the moment.


End file.
